


Жизнь 2049

by savuyr, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Sex, Blade Runner 2049 - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Swearing, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuyr/pseuds/savuyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Хорошо, когда дома кто-то ждет.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты M-E 2021





	Жизнь 2049

Вечер Куроо имел все шансы оказаться отвратительным, потому что день не задался с самого утра: его опять пытались убить, испортили ему рубашку, мадам недовольна скоростью выполнения миссий, да и сам Куроо заебался достаточно сильно, чтобы жаловаться на жизнь хотя бы про себя. Все, чего ему хотелось — это вернуться домой, выпить, принять душ, перебросится парой слов с Акааши, и, возможно, подрочить, — просто чтобы снять стресс.

В маленьком темном мирке Куроо, сжатом до размеров квартиры и рабочего кабинета, Акааши был чем-то вроде благословения свыше, озарившего посредственность его бытия. Ну и что, что голограмма, для репликанта вроде Куроо он был почти что живым человеком.

Когда Куроо наконец-то возвращается в свою простенькую квартирку далеко не в самом лучшем районе, та встречает его равнодушной тишиной. Датчики движения срабатывают и свет включается автоматически, но помещение остаётся бездушным до тех пор, пока он не подходит к панели управления и не нажимает пару кнопок.

— Куроо? Ты сегодня рано. — Из динамиков раздается голос Акааши. 

Как же он соскучился. 

— Мне что, уйти еще погулять? — в шутку ворчит Куроо, снимая верхнюю одежду. 

— Сходи, если не нагулялся.

Куроо молча улыбается, почти наслаждаясь выпадом в свой адрес. 

Акааши — таким, каким он стал сейчас — дался Куроо не сразу. О том, каким в самом начале был Акааши Кейджи, модель n.6853v9, вспоминать было не то чтобы страшно, но очень неприятно. Безвольный и беспрекословно исполнительный, запрограммированный поддерживать разговор лишь на сотню популярных тем, не имеющий своего мнения и не имеющий себя. Куроо промучился полгода, прежде чем Акааши начал проявлять индивидуальность. Когда он впервые нагрубил, Куроо напился на радостях, когда научился спорить — был готов расцеловать голограмму и плевать, что у него ничего бы не получилось. 

— Эй, Кейджи, а у меня для тебя подарок! — не скрывая удовольствия говорит Куроо, доставая из коробки эманатор и присоединяя к панели управления. 

— Последней модели? Ну наконец-то. — В интонации появившегося Акааши сквозит шутливый полуупрек.

Он весь в черном — как и всегда — подходит ближе к Куроо и с нагловатой улыбкой рассматривает коробку, совершенно не глядя в глаза. 

— Прими-ка душ, _господин_. — На его идеальных губах появляется ехидная ухмылка, и у Куроо просто нет выбора. 

В ванной Куроо обрабатывает полученную на задании рану, принимает душ, а чувство предвкушения не покидает: кажется, его любимая голограмма что-то задумала. Акааши за это время успел в полной мере распробовать и протестировать все прелести работы эманатора и просто сидит на постели, закинув нога на ногу. 

— Теперь на тебя смотреть приятнее, — говорит он. 

— А до этого значит было неприятно? — усмехается Куроо, приближаясь. 

— Относительно. — Акааши щурится, и Куроо готов позволить ему все на свете. 

Музыка в стиле шестидесятых прошлого века начинает играть из ниоткуда, и Акааши становится в позицию, приглашая присоединиться. Куроо, кажется, не танцевал лет сто, тем более парные танцы. Но не отказываться же?

Мотив настолько живой, что даже непривычно. Куроо отключает голову, отдаваясь моменту, и ноги двигаются по инерции. Акааши, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу, улыбается, отрывается, чтобы сделать оборот, пока Куроо придерживает его за руку. «Так, наверное, могли бы танцевать родители, будь они не только во встроенных воспоминаниях», — думает он, вспоминая старые снимки мамы с папой, которые ему показывали когда-то, как и всем репликантам. Они кружат по комнате, пока на последних аккордах Акааши не откидывается назад и Куроо, придерживая его за талию и выдыхая в растянутые в смешливой улыбке губы, не чувствует, как полотенце предательски ползет вниз. В конце концов, Акааши создали идеальным от изгиба ресниц до непослушных кудрявых прядей волос на затылке.

Он выпрямляется, прислоняясь близко-близко и слишком часто дыша, и Куроо приходится выровняться вместе с ним. Куроо понятия не имеет, что между ними происходит, но отчаянно хочет верить, что-то хорошее. Акааши даже получается потрогать, ощущая под пальцами что-то более существенное, чем воздух.

Полотенце валится на пол.

Акааши задумчиво переводит взгляд с босых стоп Куроо все выше и выше: на пресс, грудную клетку, ключицы, шею и наконец губы. На глазах он останавливается еще дольше, будто пытаясь уловить в них что-то, о чем сам Куроо не подозревает.

— Ложись. — выдыхает Кейджи почти в самые губы.

— Что? 

— Ложись. Ты обещал слушаться меня, если я о чем-то прошу, помнишь? — тихо произносит Акааши, не сводя с него взгляд.

Куроо по долгу службы умеет читать людей и репликантов по глазам, но что творится в голове у Акааши, понять практически невозможно. Какая-то неуловимая искра отблескивает на радужке, вмиг меняя все: взгляд, настроение, поведение; губ касаются слегка прозрачные пальцы. 

Он до сих пор не знает точно, как это работает: раньше, когда он еще не раскошелился на эманатор, Акааши бледной тенью маячил перед глазами, пытаясь прикоснуться, иногда даже обнять. Первое время Куроо не ощущал ничего, но со временем стал замечать, что кожа в момент прикосновений голограммы покрывается мурашками, реагирует. «Это просто самовнушение», — убеждал он себя, прекрасно зная, что от одного только самовнушения не получишь такой эффект. Все стало на свои места, когда Куроо начал связываться с Акааши, будучи на работе. Ничего не значащие переписки и второсортные шутки превратились в необходимость, ставя во главу угла возвращение домой, а не выполнение рабочих задач. А после очередного обновления системы появилась видеосвязь.

Он не пересчитает на пальцах все разы, когда Акааши доводил до оргазма одним своим голосом. Куроо не замечал за собой слабости к грязным разговорчикам, но здесь его принципы рассыпались в пух и прах, стоило Акааши невзначай обронить двусмысленную фразу или включить строгий тон по ту сторону коммуникатора. 

Но сейчас это было не так важно. 

Все-таки возможность иметь собственное мнение для искусственного интеллекта — большой прогресс со стороны разработчиков, думает Куроо, наконец отпуская Акааши и укладываясь в постель. Старенькая двуспалка почти не скрипит, что само по себе удивительно, но удивительнее всего то, что Акааши совершенно спокойно залазит следом и усаживается сверху. Кровать прогибается чуть сильнее, и Куроо чувствует, словно на нем сидит живой, самый настоящий человек: собственная кожа начинает почти гореть под синтетикой чужой одежды. 

— Удобно? — Куроо ехидничает, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть растерянность и полыхающие кончики ушей.

— Ммм... не совсем. — отвечает Акааши и прикусывает зубами горловину кофты, расстегивая ее одной рукой. — Помоги.

Он оттягивает резинку домашних штанов, оголяя бедренную косточку, и параллельно избавляется от кофты. Куроо не ожидал такого даже при самых лучших раскладах, но раз не везет в смерти, то, наверное, повезет в любви.

Одежда летит на пол, и Акааши ерзает на нем, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Вот теперь удобно, — выносит он вердикт и, победно улыбаясь, сцепляет их руки в замок, наклоняясь за поцелуем. 

Влажно, глубоко и жадно. Куроо в принципе давно не целовался, а так — и подавно. Акааши отрывается от губ только тогда, когда дыхание на исходе; наклоняется к уху, покусывает мочку, обводит языком ушную раковину, спускается короткими, рваными поцелуями по шее к ключицам — плавит, как свечку, даже без рук. Он оказывается гораздо сильнее, чем Куроо ожидал: длинные цепкие пальцы держат его запястья, пока сам Акааши обводит языком сосок, вбирает его в рот и оттягивает губами. 

У Куроо давно и крепко стоит. «Лишь бы не кончить раньше времени», — мелькает в голове при каждом болезненно-приятном спазме, скручивающим низ живота в тугой узел. Акааши расправляется с его вторым соском, сползая чуть ниже и устраиваясь между ног, и смотрит исподлобья настолько потемневшими глазами, что Куроо готов умолять, лишь бы тот не оттягивал момент. 

— Да возьми ты меня уже, — цедит он сквозь зубы севшим голосом, когда Акааши сжимает его член слегка прозрачной рукой, обводя языком головку.

— Рано.

Тон у него приказной, и от этого сил сопротивляться или проявлять инициативу не остается. Акааши отклоняется куда-то к краю кровати, а когда выпрямляется, на постель падают бутылочка смазки и презервативы. Куроо открывает упаковку зубами, доставая один, и тянется к члену Акааши, но тот легко перехватывает его руку:

— Себе.

Сам же открывает бутылочку, выливая немного на пальцы, и приподнимается.

Пока Куроо раскатывает резинку по члену, Акааши растягивает себя сам. «Интересно, ему вообще это нужно?» — думает Куроо, глядя, как часто тот двигает рукой, и ведет пальцами по слегка впалому бледному животу. Акааши смотрит из-под приопущенных ресниц, поднимаясь чуть выше и медленно насаживаясь на член Куроо. 

Куроо давится воздухом, чувствуя, как Кейджи то пережимает его собой, то отпускает. «Дразнится», — догадывается он, сходу срываясь в быстрый темп в отместку. Вверх-вниз, Акааши начинает крупно подрагивать, упирается руками Куроо в живот, чтобы удержать равновесие. Ехидная улыбка слетает с лица, обнажая эмоции; смотреть на него такого, раскрытого, со сбитым к чертям дыханием из приоткрытого рта и раскрасневшимися щеками — настолько в кайф, что Куроо сто, нет, тысячу раз счастлив, что купил долбаный эманатор. 

Кончает Куроо так же быстро, как и стартовал; член пульсирует, отдаваясь пунктиром в голове, когда Акааши аккуратно привстает, устраивается между ног и стягивает резинку, завязывая её в тугой узел.

— Салфетки, — он почти требует, и Куроо, всё ещё ловя вспышки под веками, тянется к прикроватной тумбочке.

Куроо слаб. Вся его сила воли сейчас сосредоточена на кончиках бледных полупрозрачных пальцев, вытирающих остатки спермы влажной салфеткой. Наверное, попроси Акааши, он бы отдался ему не раздумывая.

Но Акааши не просит и, что не менее важно, мечтательно улыбается. У Куроо нет никаких хороших предчувствий на этот счет, потому что даже сейчас он чувствует, что вылюбили скорее его, нежели он — Акааши. 

Акааши тем временем тянется, демонстрируя выпирающие ребра, хитро глядя в глаза Куроо, и если это не приглашение, то он ничего в жизни не смыслит.

Не сказать, что сам Тецуро сильно против, его при большом желании могло бы хватить и на второй заход, и на третий, и пробежать марафон; в конце концов, он может вспомнить, что он ведь не человек совсем. И не сказать, что у репликантов есть душа, эмоциональный ресурс или любая другай херь, свойственная людям, но у Куроо от Акааши просто сносит голову, что, в принципе, тоже не новость: не в первый раз и не в последний.

Акааши ничего не говорит, он просто смотрит на Куроо и молча нависает над ним на вытянутых руках. Куроо тянется поцеловать, но Акааши увиливает, чтобы в конце концов, коротко чмокнув в щеку, щелкнуть по носу. 

— Детское время вышло, Куроо-сан. Примите душ еще раз и ложитесь спать.

То есть вот это все было для того, чтобы закончить так и оставить его с носом? Куроо чувствует себя как никогда наебанным. 

— Засранец!

Засранец как назло исчезает, оставляя за собой лишь тихий смех. Ну и не надо. Ну и не очень-то и хотелось.

Куроо встает с постели и лениво ползет в душ. Завтра будет новый день, а на сегодня все не так уж плохо, как казалось утром.


End file.
